


Jumping Ships

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Series: The Unforgiven [38]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-Sacrifice, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, collaring, hard choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Oh how hard it is to switch ships!Ramsay and Reek have a special place in my heart forever of course!But Euron has a wonderful spark of his own, doesn't he?So here is another little tale which takes place after Theon jumps ship and leaves Yara to Euron's clutches.





	1. Seagulls

Blurry sore eyes, burning salt in his throat, clogging his nose, mucus running, tickling out of his nostrils.

Theon's hands curled into the sand and he sobbed, his skin chilling, body aching.

Seagulls swept past him, cawing, demanding he offer food or leave so the feathered predators could scour for crabs and crumbs.

After picking him up, taunting him, Theon's own brethren beat and dumped him here, somewhere.

A trash island that holds crabs, birds and an old rowboat.

 

_Good, it is what he deserves, no he deserves worse._

_I deserted her, I lost my sister, I did not protect my queen._

Theon snuffled blood, sand and snot into his nose as he sat up, holding his aching head.

The captain had kicked his head twice with those thick boots and he hasn't seen right since.

After a time, Theon washed his face and tended his wounds the best he could.

 

_I am not Reek. I am a Greyjoy, I must go save or at least try to avenge my sister. My queen._

_I must leave this island, I cannot just lay here, I can't die and I cannot atone, I can only keep trying to survive._

Theon's muscles ached not only from the beating but from being unused to rowing a boat anymore.

The waves lapped at the boat and the gulls shrieked above and to Theon they sounded like voices.

 

"Traitor!"

"Weak Meek Sneak Reek!"

Theon screamed and shook his fist at the fast swooping birds before falling out cold in the wooden boat.

 

Later, there was another beach, it was familiar but it didn't matter.

There was Jon, a blurry angry man from his past that used to be a boy with a hard fist.

He thought Jon would strangle him, he thought Jon might beat him to death.

Theon gave no excuses, no defense, he got out one apology and Jon simply struck him harder.

It didn't matter that Theon was again face first mixing blood, snot, salt water and tears intot he sand.

 

Part of Theon was sad that Jon didn't kill him, part of him was grateful he lived.

_I am not Reek, I will not lay here and wait for more blows, hoping to not be noticed anymore._

_I will stand up and walk, explain what has happened, explain I need help to rescue my sister._

Tyrion gave Theon a look of disgust and distaste but at least listened.

 

It did not matter.

The queen would not, could not help and Theon had no support of his own people anymore.

He was alone and was offered supplies and a newer boat, just as small as the one he arrived in.

It was enough for him to honestly be thankful to the dragon queen's staff.

 

Food, water and liquor, a dagger, new clothing and the boat.

He did not dress as Theon Greyjoy, prince to the Iron Isles.

Nor did he dress as Reek, Ramsay's wretched timid pet.

 

In the clothing of a simple fisherman in search of his kidnapped sister, Yara's brother went to save her by himself.

Theon had nothing to offer in exchange but himself but something told him that might be enough.

The way Euron called him Little Theon, the way he looked and taunted at him...Theon might not be familiar with those looks, but Reek certainly was.

 

And despite all that Theon has done before and after his time with Ramsay, Reek remains like a piece of food stuck in a molar or a painful splinter under a nail.

Something in that slithering, terrified piece of Theon's self that will always be with him, screamed warnings at the mere sight of Euron.

He felt that offering up his own pain in exchange for Yara's release will be enough....maybe.

 

Theon had to do something, he couldn't hide away, he was NOT Reek.

But he was willing to be anything Euron wished in exchange for his sister's release.

 


	2. Sharks

Yara watched Euron laugh at her.

"You truly despise me, don't you? Look at your face, your eyes..."

He broke off into more booming laughter and he sat down across from her, leering.

 

Yara was in his cabin, her feet manacled, wrists connected by a long chain to allow some movement.

She had been shoved into a wooden chair at Euron's small dining table and left there after they had set sail from Kings Landing.

Hard bread and warm water came at some point and a silent but threatening man allowed her to walk and use the chamber pot.

Then it was just this hard chair and the long wait.

 

Euron didn't show for hours and now he stood there, sweat and the sea storms pouring off him.

When he sat in his own chair, his clothes squelched a bit but he didn't seem to care.

No, the man was too busy laughing at his mutinous niece's misery.

Fine. Let him laugh. She had nothing to say to him.

He had plenty enough to say apparently.

 

His large boot suddenly slammed down between Yara's legs.

If he was hoping to prompt her into screaming it didn't work, though Yara did jump back slightly.

Euron watched her carefully and he rested his hands on the outstretched leg watching his niece try and not react to him.

"You like to play with girls, don't you? I have heard tales of you, don't worry, much better ones than Little Theon, I'll grant you that."

Yara narrowed her eyes at her uncle but continued her silence.

 

"I have heard that you were legendary! A female that could lead men into battle, into piracy! Who could fight as good, captain a vessel as good as any man! I could take pride in that of course, you are a true Greyjoy! And I did not find it disgusting, the tales of you and your many lovely curvy female whores! You were fighting men and winning the best women from them! Amazing!  So sexy, Yara, truly!"

Except something in Euron's eye warned Yara that isn't wasn't sexy in his eyes, no just another poke with a stick to see what makes her flinch.

 

He added his other boot with a thud and Yara was forced to spread her legs further apart, yet her lips pressed shut harder.

Euron didn't seem upset at all, in fact, his smile got sharper and wider.

"I am sorry that I have no more pretty girls on board to offer you for some fun, niece. Perhaps you got to play with at least one of those Sand whores before we took your ship? Oh that is right, you were in the cabin with one when we crept up on you. Did you get to have an orgasm before we attacked or were you left unfulfilled?"

 

A silent cabin boy came in with two large tankards and put them on the table before leaving.

"Go on, drink."

Euron drank from his own mug as Yara frowned into hers, looking at the thick blue liquid.

She put it down and he stopped looking so cheerful.

"You will drink it or I will force it down your throat. I cannot stand such rudeness. I have been generous, no one has abused you, no one has raped you. You have been fed, watered and sheltered by me and all I have asked is for you to share a drink and conversation with your long lost uncle and your king. Now. Drink it."

 

Gagging on the overwhelming bitter yet rotted sweetness upon her tongue, Yara drank some.

Euron chuckled and encouraged her to drink more.

"Now, I have to wonder...what made you turn to women as opposed to a man? Then I thought back...I remember when you were little. Your father was always a miserable bitter drunk man even in his prime days. Your mother feared him, I personally always thought it was him that weakened her mind and body so much. She was always weak and so was your little brother. Your older brothers were strong, you were strong...but not stronger than your father, eh? Oh, don't look so shocked. I knew the way he touched you that you were his little salt wife, weren't you?"

 

Yara knew she had gone pale but Euron laughed and it forced her tongue to stay still. 

"I knew of it happening at least twice. Your more prudish uncle lectured your father mightily upon the subject but I doubt it really stopped him. How many times did you smell, taste and touch your dearest daddy, Yara? Hmm? Was it only while you were little? Did your brothers ever get in on the action? Tell me, Yara."

Her voice was a mere hiss.

"Only while I was little, until I grew old enough to fight back. Others tried and I beat everyone of them down. Fuck off with your sickening questions." 

 

The drink made the world blurry and Yara found herself sinking into the hard wood behind her back.

Euron stretched and finished his own tankard before slamming it down.

"Ah. It looks like simple conversation might be beyond you. I thought you could hold your drink, Yara. Not very smart of you to get so drunk while chained and at a man's mercy. Lucky for you, it's only me, your dedicated uncle and king, not some strange man...or your father. That would be much worse, wouldn't it?"

Yara did not agree that it was worse.

She was too busy trying to dizzily fight her uncle as he removed her clothing and chained her hands to the ceiling.

He fingered the tight leather collar around her neck and whispered,

"I should make sure you never go without this...it suits you. I should also have another one made for your little brother. Little Theon will either come scuttling forth to plead for you or we shall run across him somewhere soon enough. Ah, what a sweet family reunion that could be for us all! Don't you think? I wonder....did your brother know what his father did to you? Probably not, though he was bullied and abused by the man too. Just in a different way. But I bet with that northern bastard...I bet our dear little Theon got a taste of what you had and he probably didn't like it either. And yet...look at the difference. It made you stronger and it broke him. Soon though, I am going to break you...then it will be a matching set of broken toys for me."

 


	3. Crumbs

Theon liked being no one at all, it was a great comfort to him.

He dressed like every other dirty tired fisherman that traveled on the road in between the tides.

Theon had stolen a large hat and cloak that covered in nearly head to toe as he traveled on the increasingly freezing roads.

He went into pubs, into dark eateries, he walked and rested in the alleyways of brothels, listening for news.

 

Theon heard that the snakes were delivered to Cersei.

He heard that Cersei agreed to marry Euron Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands as soon as the war was won.

Tales and rumors whispered that Yara, the traitor, was still alive and held by the new triumphant king.

 

Theon was relieved and horrified all at once.

He could imagine the horrors that his uncle might subject his sister to.

Theon couldn't bare to ever see a Reek-like face upon his sister.

 

It would be his fault, Ramsay always told him that he made terrible things happen.

Forcing Reek and Ramsay out of his body, Theon made his shoulders go straight and he moved on.

He did not know how to get help, he knew anything he planned would be doomed to fail.

Yet, he couldn't give up, couldn't just leave Yara to suffer for him.

 

Then one cold snowy night, Theon was eating rather underdone bread when he heard more talk.

"The madman keeps the woman on a damned collar and leash like the feral little bitch she must be. Daring to play at being a man for so long, bitch had it coming!"

Theon gritted his sore teeth and kept his eyes low, his ears pricked.

"Oh aye, I've heard he keeps her kneeling at his stone seat when he hold audience. Holding her chain while she snarls at the men around them. Must be one hell of sight. Then again, she wasn't known for her looks...now the madman has put out a large reward for the capture and safe return of his nephew."

 

Crumbs fell off of Theon like a small snowstorm as he stood up and left his pay upon the table.

Carefully keeping himself hidden in the hat and cloak, Theon left as quickly as he could.

He was being hunted down and going home in chains was worse than going on his own terms.

"I can't keep running forever."

 

Theon never saw one silent grim man that seemed to be watching him.

He never saw the man following behind him, never saw the man note where Theon was sleeping for the night.

If he had seen just even the shape of this stalker, Theon might have screamed himself straight into Reek.

However, he fell asleep in a small shanty that had so little shelter to it, no one else wanted it.

 

Theon had fallen asleep curled into a tight ball and the person smiled at seeing such a familiar action.

Rather than wake the tired poor thing, Skinner simply hunkered down quietly, eating the rest of Theon's leftover undercooked bread.

 

 

 

 


	4. Imposter

Yara had never considered herself a great beauty nor even a handsome looking woman.

She was stocky, she was muscle and calloused skin and the mouth of a horse.

It didn't bother her, it never seemed to bother the women she fucked.

Her appearance bothered her now.

 

Euron likes mirrors, he likes to look at himself and practice his charms, his smiles, even his speeches.

Yara spends so much time as mere furniture around him that she sees everything.

She tries to avoid mirrors but sometimes he makes her look at herself.

That thing in the mirror is not Yara Greyjoy.

 

This is a staunch belief and Yara knows that the day she loses that belief, she loses herself.

She will not become like her brother was, it is unthinkable.

_Don't._

_Think._

_Of._

_That._

 

The woman in the tarnished frames trembles, she is too thin, her eyes too hollow.

Euron likes to keep her weak, does not allow her much exercise and feeds her very little.

She must eat from the floor or from his hand like some mongrel and only his table scraps.

The woman in the mirror is used to the humiliation, accepts it, refuses to become angry anymore.

 

So that is not Yara Greyjoy.

_No._

It is some impostor that whimpers when Euron plays his games.

Yara doesn't whimper nor has she ever once begged for someone to give her mercy.

 

Later she would wonder to herself, is this what her brother felt like?

It's a stupid thought and a useless one as well, leave it to the impostor in the mirror to think about.

The mirror woman wore a tight collar on her pale bruised neck and was covered in bruises, scars, bloody parts.

It wasn't Yara that has begun to flinch when Euron moves too suddenly, it was the impostor.

 

Yara hated the sound of her uncle's voice, hated, hated it.

"My stupid girl, I keep telling you this but you just won't listen. There is no point in martyrdom here...I won't give you extra points for suffering well. Here it is, this is the important thing you must understand. I am not like your father or brothers, I am not going to savagely rape you, no. That isn't me. Well, yes, it is me, in some circumstances...eh, the point is...you are my beloved niece. It would be terrible of me to simply begin feeling your naked body as you hang here on my ceiling hook..."

She would feel his hands then, all over her body and she would try to squirm but there was nowhere to go.

His hands were bruising, pinching, exploring and his voice would continue.

 

"I would never just whip out my cock and fuck your pretty pussy...would I be the first since daddy? Or maybe I can use your ass, ever try that out? Nah, your father wasn't that adventurous of a man."

The laughter that seemed to choke her and Yara would begin to snarl for him to stop.

"Why so panicked? Do you see my cock out? I mean, I won't deny I am hard but my breeches are firmly done up like a proper kingly uncle should be. But all this tension...you have turned it quite sexual, you see that don't you? Yara? Huh? So...we need to do something...tell you what. I will let you choose what happens next."

 

Euron played the game almost every night with Yara.

He kept his word and never raped her. 

Instead it was one choice every night on the ship and when they returned to Pyke.

 

"You can lose all your fingernails or you can suck my cock."

A dull knife and Yara screamed as a silent man held her down while Euron sang a lovely song, removing every nail from both her hands.

 

"The whip or you can offer me your pussy to play with."

It was fire, blood trickled and even after as the burn made her cry, Euron stitched her up with a sickening tender care.

 

"I really want to fuck that ass of yours before it fades to nothing. I will tell you what, tonight is a special deal! If you let me fuck you up the ass...I will allow you a full meal sitting at the table. Or you can choose for me to use my fists, feet and teeth on you."

Yara did waver, she was ashamed to admit it.

 

_Teeth?_

_He said teeth?_

_But she chose the beating even though her stomach was so empty and she was so scared of, did he say teeth?_

_And strong white shark teeth sunk into her flesh over and over, fists and feet hurt, yes, of course but teeth?_

 

The scars were not shameful until she saw the impostor wearing so many teeth marks, so chewed up by her terrible Master.

It wasn't Yara that cowered when Euron smiled with those sharp white teeth now.

Not Yara that didn't dare fight wearing a leash or being walked in public that way.

 

The impostor would kneel patiently at her Master's side while he spoke or ate or drank.

Yara wondered if Theon had somehow one day glimpsed himself in Ramsay's mirror?

She did not wish to know the answer.

 


	5. Ghost

Theon opened his eyes and saw a ghost.

A hallucination.

So he simply closed his eyes then tried again to open them.

Skinner waved this time and continued to play his blade across his fingers, sitting next to Theon.

 

Stubbornly, Theon shut his eyes one last time, even as Reek shrieked in his head.

The voice that came was unmistakable.

"Is this some new twitch you have, Reek? I don't like it. Stop doing it. Open your eyes, boy. Don't make-"

 

_Reek clearly saw the dungeon floor, he was bleeding on it and Skinner telling him to give him that hand back he wasn't done._

_Don't make him ask twice or he will take the whole arm._

 

Skinner wasn't prepared for the wild lunge that Theon made for the shanty door.

He almost didn't catch the little bugger's leg in time.

Even still, in his panic, Theon managed to drag Skinner almost out the door before he fell down.

 

"You dirty little fucking sneak! Dammit, I wasn't even hurting you!"

Skinner yanked Theon under him, riding his back and slamming his fists into him.

"I was trying to be nice, asshole! Look how you make others act towards you! Are you ready to behave? Huh? Gonna stop being a little shit?"

"Sorry! Sorry! Please! I'll behave!"

 

Theon hated hearing Reek's begging whine come from his mouth but it appeased Skinner.

He moved and allowed Theon to sit up, pressed against the wall as far from Skinner as possible.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he stared at Skinner.

 

"How? Why?"

Skinner shrugged and finished off Reek's water.

"After you ran with Ramsay's wife and Damon and Alyn died looking for you...once Roose was dead, I was done. Roose had been paying me extra all this time to watch over his lunatic little bastard. Roose was dead and my job wasn't going to be improved fighting for Ramsay. I have been wandering for a while now. Then I heard all about the famous Greyjoy battle. I hear how you escaped and your uncle was offering a good amount of money for your return. I started thinking about where you might go...Ramsay knew me for my flaying skills but Roose knew me for my spying and tracking skills!"

 

Theon nodded and lowered his head.

"Fine. I was heading back to bargain with my uncle anyway."

"Great. I am sure you weren't truly going to run and hide away, sure. It doesn't matter. As long as you do what I say and give me no trouble, I won't chain or slice you Reek."

 

Flinching, Theon muttered,

"Don't call me that. My name is Theon. Theon Greyjoy."

Skinner guffawed.

 

"Fine, have it your way. But I don't think your uncle is going to let you keep that name. See, those men you heard didn't tell it quite right. The reward is for the live return of the man pretending to be Theon Greyjoy. After all, everyone knows the real prince and heir died at Dreadfort."

 

Theon flinched again but he didn't let his fingers wriggle nervously.

"Then I am the traitor to Pyke or the pretender but do not call me Reek. Because if Theon died at Dreadfort then Reek died at Winterfell."

Skinner shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck what you call yourself. I call you my way out of starving for the winter. Let's go find your uncle and get my reward."

 


	6. Eye

Yara was tired, hungry, cold and just wanted to not play.

The asshole had been out drinking and fighting with his men and didn't eat.

That meant Yara did not eat today at all, not even the meager amount alloted.

 

She had hoped he would be drunk enough to not want to, that he might pass out, leave her be for once.

No, of course not.

Uncle Euron was drunk enough to dance and sing but with barely a damned stagger.

 

He yanked her up from the blanket she slept on and undid her ankle chains.

"Wake up! Did you think your dearest uncle would forget you? Silly girl, you are my favorite thing! How could I ever forget you?"

"You did forget me. You forgot to feed me! I'm starving and I'm cold. I don't want to play your fucking games tonight."

 

Euron gave a dramatic long look of hurt at Yara.

"Oh, I am so so so so sorry! I am sorry down to the cockles of my heart! My fault entirely. You must forgive me, I have to take care of my men, I must serve my queen, I must run an entire BATTLE against DRAGONS so on very rare occasion I WON'T BE ABLE TO ATTEND TO YOUR EVERY SINGLE NEED AND WHIM!"

He yanked her up and dragged her into the center of his bedroom, right under the damned hook.

 

Sighing, Yara raised her arms up and then began to doze.

Euron stared and then started to laugh.

"Have I become that routine that it's boring now? Good grief, I am seeing that I have more to be sorry for. Maybe I should have brought you to this particular banquet after all. That would have kept you awake. Watching prisoners tortured, flayed or disemboweled might have kept you from yawning like that. And after that, well, blood was up, there was fighting, sure. Also, almost every pretty dainty thing I chose to serve our drink was tossed screaming onto tables and gang raped. I could have fucked you right there on the main table. Or let my best men have a shot at it, of course, it would have been fair. I'd have allowed you a weapon and them only their bodies. Would have been amazing. Do you think you could have won? So frail and thin now, I don't think you could even hold a sword anymore."

 

Yara forced herself to grin lazily.

 

"Hand me one and let's find out. You and me, Uncle."

He chuckled and winked at her.

"See why you are my favorite of all the Greyjoy scum?"

 

Euron watched Yara fight to not fall asleep and didn't tell her to grab the hook.

Instead he grabbed her and tossed her hard.

She landed with an "woof" sound onto the the bed with such a thud that the ropes creaked.

 

Yara barely caught her breath before Euron suddenly landed upon her.

She hated the rule of being naked whenever in his room more than ever before.

Having his hands roam her body was bad, having his whole body land on her was worse.

 

It was like being covered by kraken, he somehow squashed her, stole her breath and somehow wrapped around her tightly.

Her mind shrieked that this wouldn't be like rape, it would be smothered, absorbed and it would suck her life out and it wasn't a rape, it was a murder.

Yara was crying, flailing and this made the drunk, ah, that made it worse, that is why he is doing this, why aren't I fighting?

 

STOP.

Yara froze and took a breath, she could breathe, stop the panicking.

It took the drunk man a moment to notice that her blind terror was no longer there.

"Well, that isn't very fair. Torture bores you. Now you refuse to think of your daddy and freak out for me? What the hell does it take? Hmm...know what? I think if I fuck you, bugger you and make you taste yourself on my cock, you are at least going to get a twitch or something. Let's find out."

 

Yara pulled hard, she used everything she ever had in her mind, in her body.

She looked as bored as any human could as she stretched out and opened her legs.

Looking him dead in the eyes, Yara made her voice as exciting as any stoic Septa standing over the grave of her mother.

 

"Oh yes. Please, Uncle Euron, I want you to ravage me. I want nothing more than to feel your hands all over me. Your cock inside me. Please be gentle when you go up my ass. I've never done that before. Do you want me to pretend to orgasm? Or would you prefer I begged for mercy? What turns you on, Uncle? Well, besides torturing and fucking your niece, you already are doing that."

Euron's jaw fell and he stared at Yara then burst into laughter and rolled off her.

Yara shivered in relief as he rolled in mirth next to her on the bed.

 

She stared at the ceiling and stayed still while Euron recovered.

"That was good. Oh, you are good. You don't just use weapons, you do have such a wit when you choose to use it. At least it wasn't routine and boring, right? Don't worry, we can work on creativeness later. I love your humor. I do. Don't lose it, truly, I want you to tell me if you feel like your losing your sense of humor. That would make me have to take care. This won't hurt your humor though. Sorry, but you do know the rules of the game. You clearly don't want the sex so we shall have a less boring other choice!"

Euron drove a knee hard into Yara's stomach as he grabbed her forehead tightly.

Yara screamed as the knife expertly and quickly removed her left eye.


	7. Hush

They traveled in silence at least on Theon's part.

Skinner would prattle on sometimes, he was used to being with others, used to bragging and joking.

Theon doesn't think anything that has ever happened within the time he knew Ramsay and the boys that was funny.

He had no interest in Skinner's thought upon any of them nor did he care what Skinner thought of anything else.

 

One day they came across an old man and Skinner greeted him cheerily.

Theon watched in shame and disgust as Skinner then robbed him, knocking him into a pile of snow.

"Don't hurt him! Please, let's go, you got what you wanted. Skinner, please, can we just go before you draw notice to us?"

Skinner growled, spat upon the man then started to hit Theon to make him walk faster.

 

"You don't tell me what to do, Reek! Just because you are a pussy, doesn't mean we all are. Fine, you wanted to keep moving, go faster, you little shit!"

"Don't call me, Reek."

The mutter was the only defense he gave against the taunting, hitting man who drove him forward cruelly for another two hours.

That night Skinner had Theon build a nice fire and he enjoyed being warmed by the stolen wine skin.

 

As the skin emptied, Theon had inched further into the dark chilly snow laden shadows.

Skinner narrowed his eyes blearily and located the thin man nearly hugging a tree.

"Why are you all the way over there? You'll freeze, stupid! Get near the fire, Reek! Stupid dog!"

"And that is exactly why I am over here. You are drunk and you are thinking of the past. I am not Reek. I am not a stupid dog. You won't treat me that way."

 

A cruel twisted look came over Skinner's features and he slurred as he leaned forward.

The fire gave his face a devilish glow and Theon shivered as Reek shrieked silently.

"Do you remember when you tried to run? What me and the boys did to you? Huh? Did you like that? I bet you did. Bet all that screaming and bleeding was for show. Did Ramsay ever do that to you? I always wondered about that? Ain't had any in awhile, Reek. Come here, I won't hurt you, I can be gentle. Here, dog, I need a poke, won't even take long. Not like you haven't before, right? It's not a big deal....come here."

"You are never going to do that to me again. Never, Skinner. If you try it, I will not only run away from you, I'll try my damnedest to kill you. Then you'll either lose me or have to kill me yourself. No money from my uncle then, is there? What is more important to you, Skinner? Fucking me or getting your reward?"

 

Skinner sulked and threatened but he did not attempt to make Theon come closer after that.

Theon spent the night watching to make sure of it, clutching a small hidden weapon.

_Reek is weak, he is meek and he is a sneak. Hush._

In the morning when Skinner staggered around with a pounding head and sour stomach, vomiting into the leaves, that was when Theon slept.

 

During the rest of their short journey, Skinner did not attempt to rape or truly abuse his hostage in any way.

No, they were already seeing the Greyjoy sigil everywhere and Skinner dare not abuse his charge where others could see.

Luckily, Theon had kept his word and been agreeable to travel with.

They walked side by side which is what seemed to confuse the men they passed on Pyke.

 

Theon was not in chains, there was no rope around his neck, he simply walked along with Skinner.

For this reason, most did not understand who either of them were nor the impact of having just passed the impostor Theon Greyjoy, the most hunted man on Pyke.

Theon didn't get nervous until they were heading into the hall.

Everything was the same and yet different, just like going back to Winterfell.

 

It was disorienting, dizzying and it triggered terrible emotions, thoughts and Reek almost slipped out.

There was a throne carved to look as if his uncle was sitting within a roaring kraken's tentacle.

Theon was terrified of his uncle but his eyes went straight to his sister.

Yara was kneeling at their uncle's feet, a thick chain was attacked from the stone throne to the thick collar wrapped around her neck.

 

She was thinner, trembling, covered in bruises, cuts and scars.

What he was really noticing was the lack of any nails, the broken fingers and toes, most of all the patch upon his sister's left eye.

Theon reminded himself how strong his sister was, that he was late, yes but not too late.

_I can save you. I saved Sansa, I can save you. Hold on, Yara, please. I'm here._

 

Theon knew that Yara could not read that in his gaze but at least she peeked up at him and he saw she was aware and still fighting.

Euron smiled widely and waved Skinner and Theon forward.

The court seemed to be full of hardened, scarred men, some silent and others cruelly taunting, it was a wild place that Balon never would have tolerated.

A serving girl was being raped in a corner as they passed and several fistfights either began or ended by the time they stood before Euron.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Game

Euron gave a large smile full of sharp teeth and his eyes gleamed with glee.

"Well, look at this! Not only have you brought me exactly what I was looking for...you actually got him to go with you willingly! Look at this, no chains, no ropes, just the sad little boy walking with you. Amazing. Not that he would have dared to fight with you, but the coward is known for taking large leaps to escape."

The laughter filled the room, only Yara and Theon not joining in, both silent.

When the mirth died down, Skinner responded, bolstered by the same type of laughter and attitude he knew from Ramsay and his crew.

 

Skinner fell back into his bully attitude he used on the sadistic bastard and his savage boys.

This seemed the same way here and Skinner really wants to get Euron to pay him and let him out of the damned winter.

He is going to the sun, to the sands if need be, Skinner wants to shed his skin and make a new one.

Smiling in a dark sort of twisted way, Skinner spoke.

 

"Nah, Reek wouldn't ever run from me. He knew me from before in the North. We have history and Reek knows better than to run from me."

Euron's interest seemed peeked and he leaned forward, scanning Skinner and Theon now.

"Well then. I simply must hear all about this before you leave us, Skinner. Did you know my nephew that died at Dreadfort? Or did you just know Reek from Winterfell?"

 

Skinner gave a tiny laugh.

"I knew them both. I was with Ramsay when he gained control of Theon and burned down Winterfell. I saw a good amount of Theon at Dreadfort, less so with Reek at Winterfell. By then Reek was so faithful to his lord that he wasn't needing to be watched or trained at all. Meek and timid, he would sneak about hiding from us and listening for the sound of Ramsay calling for him. He would move fast then. Right to his Master, groveling and trembling."

Theon showed no reaction to the story, besides a small twitch at the names.

Euron gestured for the main table to be cleared quickly and for someone to bring Skinner a drink.

 

Euron's own personal brand of drink, of course and he unlatched the chain leash from Yara's collar.

As he attached a small leather leash to the collar, Yara stayed still and silent.

"I shall join you for a drink and conversation, Skinner. Have the impostor take a seat as well."

Skinner heard the order in the invitation and grudgingly nodded, steering Theon onto the bench next to him.

 

Euron sat across from Skinner and Theon but not on a bench.

A slave brought Euron his own carved wooden chair and he sat down, yanking the leash so that Yara knelt next to him.

Staring playfully at Theon, Euron began to pet Yara's hair, playing with strands and knots, wrapping it around his fingers.

It was hard for Theon to not respond but allow Skinner and Euron their games first.

 

Yara's eye was on Theon and it was cautioning him.

Unlike in the past, the little brother has decided to heed the older sister's advice.

He stayed silent and let the men have their fun.

Skinner winced at the strong taste of the blue drink but he wasn't about to turn down free drinks of any sort.

 

The thin man looked ready to cry when Euron ordered bread and stew for them.  

Euron watched while both men nearly attacked the food and he began to offer small bits of bread to Yara.

The proud woman gently would lean down and carefully use her few good teeth left to retrieve the food.

She sucked and chewed upon the soft bread, she was always so hungry.

 

Theon was angry over it but he knew not to show it.

Just like with Ramsay, if you react, you are now part of the game.

Euron wants Theon to be upset, to say or do something stupid so Euron has a reason to hurt Yara.

Theon can clearly see how hungry his sister is, he won't disturb her chance to eat.

 

Seeing that Theon is refusing to play, Euron turned his attentions fully to Skinner.

"So tell me. I want to hear about Theon, that stupid little pussy. I want to hear about his downfall and disgrace. Where you there when he was castrated?"

Skinner laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I helped hold the squealing piglet down for it. Before that, he ran...Theon Greyjoy fell for one of Ramsay's tricks and became a hunt. Usually when Ramsay hunts a person, they are shot with arrows, taken down with dogs and then they are usually raped and skinned. Not the new pet of course, no. Ramsay needed him so he was not chased with dogs. Got him with some weapons though, he tried to run, to even crawl away. We fucked him into the dirt for running away and he squealed and begged so pretty then too. Every time Theon saw me coming with a blade in my hand or Damon with his whip, he would just cry and hide if there was no where to run. Reek never ran, he would just shake and grovel and beg if it amused us for him to do it."

 

Euron's eyes were so bright now and he encouraged Skinner to drink more.

He asked all about Theon's different tortures, mostly the games and torments that Skinner was a part of.

Yara was also staring at Skinner now.

Theon kept his eyes low, he didn't want Skinner to see the truth in his eyes.

Skinner continued to boast of his part in the destruction of a Greyjoy prince and never noticed how the room was silent, eyes all on him.

 

 


	9. Stories

The thick bitter liquid seemed to coat and numb Skinner's mouth, lips and throat.

It was more potent than he was used to and his words were slurring now, also his language had become looser as well.

There wasn't a question that Skinner wouldn't eagerly answer, he saw how everyone was listening to him now, enjoying his tales.

 

Ramsay used to enjoy hearing Skinner tell tales of his father back in the day, when Skinner was still just a young lad.

Skinner also told other stories that the boys like to hear so this was just more of the same from the past.

He did wish to be away soon however, take his money and go, once he can see better.

Things were a little blurry around the edges.

 

Euron gave a laugh and he slammed his tankard down.

"Skinner! I love your descriptions. You should have been a story teller! Now, I must say, as I hear your tales of how a Greyjoy Prince was broken down into a Bolton's abused cringing bitch, I wish I could have seen this. In fact, I think we should have a play! Now, I understand that none of us are actors nor have any around to hire. Those types of fancy amusements don't come this way...so we must make do."

 

Skinner tilted his head and shook it, smiling at Euron with confusion.

"I don't understand. You want to act out the torture of Theon? Oh...I see."

He thought he did at least, this was just like with Ramsay, a reason to make a game for the bitch.

 

Skinner chuckled and grabbed Theon's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"You want me to act out some of it with the boy? Or have him show you the scars maybe?"

 

"Well, what good would that do us, Skinner? This is clearly the impostor Reek that served Ramsay at Winterfell. Not once in the stories did I ask you to speak of Reek. The tales were of Theon, my beloved nephew who we all know died at Dreadfort. Remember? So since you are the only one here that could accurately know how it went...you will have to play the part of Theon for us. I think we might just be able to act savage enough to portray Ramsay and his boys."

Skinner started to stammer as the men came closer and Euron looked more predatory.

"Wait...I don't like this game. I want my reward and I need to leave. Now. I...DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

 

Theon cringed as the men swarmed and nearly knocked him off the bench in order to get control of Skinner.

Even drunk and thin, Skinner could fight dirty and did, biting one man's ear off during the struggle.

Euron laughed and then finished his drink, while patting absently at Yara's head.

 

Theon looked up at Euron and leaned closer to speak just loud enough for his uncle and sister to hear.

"Uncle, Skinner did not kidnap me and bring me here. I was already on my way, he just sort of bullied his way into being my escort. I need to speak with you before you get caught up in your games, Uncle Euron. I was coming to try to bargain with you, with all I have left which is only myself. I will do anything to save my sister anymore pain from you. Anything. All I ask is that you show some mercy to my sister. Release her or at least give her a quick honorable death. And I will become Reek for you or anything or anyone else you want me to be. Please. You don't want to keep a collar on her nearly as much as I think you want to put one on me."

Yara's eye filled with tears and she quickly blinked them away as Euron gave a bright, playful smile to Theon.

 

"Ah, yes, you would do anything for her, wouldn't you? Except leave the comforts of your cage when Yara risked her life for you. Except the time you jumped off the ship rather than face me, rather than challenge me for her. Did you find that you couldn't live your own shame any longer? I actually believe you. I do, truly. I do want to join my men in some fun with the northern scum first. But then I promise you will have my full attention, boy. I will grant you one thing however. Simply because after hearing what sadistic joy those bastards took in tearing apart a Greyjoy, it has made me feel slightly softer towards you at least for now. I am pretty sure it is just a massive amount of pity but it helps you. I'm going to give your sister some mercy, while I deal with this Skinner. Afterwards, she can meet you and I in my chambers."

Theon thanked Euron humbly as the king snapped for a lovely servant woman.

"Take my niece and give her soup, wine and bread. Give her a hot bath, new clean clothes. Find a suitable dress, steal it from another if you must. Then bring her to my chambers and make sure her chain is securely attached before you leave her."

 

Euron sent a man to keep a close eye upon Yara, just in case.

Even in her weakened injured state, Euron knew better than to trust in her newfound submissive nature, it was too soon for that still. 

Grabbing Yara's chin hard, Euron stared into her eye with fierce warning.

 

"I will behave, Master. Thank you for your mercy."

Euron smiled when Yara replied to his unspoken demand and released her to the maid and the guard.

He waited until she left to turn to Theon and put his arm around the thin shoulders to watch his nephew cringe.

 

"I want you to watch everything that we do to Skinner. In fact, if I do something that isn't correctly done, or wasn't actually done, or skipped over in his accounts to us, you must let us know."

 Theon shivered and nodded as Euron patted his head quickly as he walked on by.

Sitting alone on the bench now, facing the show about to begin, Theon watched his uncle and thought of things.

 

Of how Euron sent a man to watch over Theon's sister even in the condition she was in.

_And yet, he doesn't even think about having anyone keep an eye that I don't run or attack, I am nothing, not even the slightest risk._

 

Theon kept his eyes on the screaming, cursing Skinner as the men began to strap him to a makeshift wooden X.

He found a dark perverse joy in watching Skinner's eyes roll in terror and pain as his finger and toe nails were removed.

Theon remembered every bit of skin, every piece of him that Skinner removed and was quick to point them out.

 

 

Yara numbly followed the pretty girl, ignoring the lurking shadow following them.

It was a strange but wonderful feeling when the maid gently pushed her into a real wooden chair.

Without a single word, the maid brought over a tray with steaming hot broth, bread and wine.

 

She dipped the bread into the broth and used her slender fingers to poke the hot moist chunks into Yara's mouth.

The soft bread was easy to eat and didn't hurt her teeth at all.

Yara moaned as the girl gave her a sip of the wine, a good Dornish wine, not thick blue liquid or coppery tasting water.

 

After the meal was finished, Yara was almost startled by being gently pulled to her feet.

A full belly and a bit of wine after so long had made her relaxed and tired.

The maid gave a tiny smile and did not pull on the cursed leash but simply spoke in a very soft voice.

 

"Please, m'lady. I'm sure you are tired but bear with me a bit longer. You will feel so much better after a bath and some proper clothes."

Yara wanted to correct her that she wasn't a lady but it was the best title she could still lay claim to and it was better than being called a pet or a traitor.

With a nod, Yara followed the swaying long blond braid in front of her into the bathing room.

 

Yara dozed out while the water was being heated and poured.

She hardly noticed when the servant girl began to tug off her filthy rags and coax her into the tub.

The water was ambrosia and Yara found herself sobbing pathetically like a child.

 

"Hush now, I am going to clean you and you will feel so much better, m'lady."

Sniffing and wiping at her eye, Yara nodded and lay back, allowing the woman to soap her body with a soft sponge.

All the blood, sweat, Euron's seed and more all floated into the water and off Yara's aching skin.

 

Euron and the others laughed hard at Skinner when he squealed and fainted as his testicles and cock were ripped off by the largest man's hands on the island.

They laughed even harder when Theon threw up and then curled into a ball on the bench, holding his stomach.

  
  

 

 


	10. Reward

After Skinner was relieved of his genitals and some skin upon his back, they released him.

Euron threw a small bag of gold at the man and told Skinner that he was free to go with his reward.

They all laughed and jeered as the man tried to walk, then crawl away.

He bled out before he made it beyond the front door and died holding onto the gold tightly.

 

Theon didn't laugh or jeer but he didn't feel much sympathy for Skinner either.

He accepted his Uncle Euron's heavy arm upon his shoulders as they stood over the dead man.

"It's justice for my nephew, don't you agree, boy?"

Nodding, Theon thought upon the tortures this man had done to him and offered a soft thank you to his uncle for the savage justice.

 

"Now, let's go see your sister and have a family reunion! She has received her mercy and you have received your justice. It's time for us to talk about what I want."

Theon walked with his uncle submissively but he continued to speak.

"I thank you for what you have done. I think I already know what you want. But Uncle, the mercy for my sister isn't a bath and some food...it was freedom or a quick death."

Euron ushered Theon towards his private chambers and laughed warmly.

 

"Oh sweet simple little Theon! Did you really believe I would ever let Yara go free? Or kill her? No, no...it's beyond that now. I admit that murdering both of you or at least one of you, I wasn't sure on the math....was what I thought to do after I was crowned. It would have strengthened the bond with the men for me and truthfully, she pissed me off. But this is so much fun and all the salt wives I could have aren't nearly as fun as NOT raping your sister! We have games like you wouldn't believe, boy! And now I have you to play with. A matching set of pets. Eternal revenge, a show for those who need it, a warning to those who should heed it! And my own personal enjoyment!"

Theon said nothing but he twitched and Euron pressed him against the cold stones before his chamber door, leering and chuckling.

"This is going to be so fun. Here is your first game, the one you can always play at any time! Every mercy you wish for your sister, can be earned by you. You will have to give me something for everything merciful I do for Yara. How much do you think she'll hate that? I think Yara will really hate that. Want to bet on it? Your sister won't bet with me anymore. Not since her last bet with me cost her a toe."

 

Euron gave Theon a playful kiss on the lips and then pulled him towards his room.

He never saw Reek's sneaking look in reaction to that kiss and Theon's head filled with a bleak yet calm thought.

It was going to work, Theon Greyjoy would save his Queen, the stupid little brother was going to finally get something right and help his big sister.

_Be meek, be a sneak, this once Reek, this one last time, I invite you to be me when it's time._

 

 

Yara was kneeling on the rug near the fireplace, her hair still being brushed out by the servant.

Grinning, Euron took in the sight of Yara wearing a dress and delighted in her eye glaring at him with indignation.

"I see my salt wife was generous enough to give you her own extra dress! How nice of you, Tala! I shall remember to properly thank you later, sweetheart. You may go to bed, I don't want the men to see you. They would rip you apart to fuck you, wouldn't they? They might be too drunk to see your brand and remember that you are mine. Go straight to your chamber, love."

The girl silently nodded and put down the brush, heading towards the door and Euron slapped her ass hard but playfully as she went by.

 

After the door shut behind her, Euron tapped Theon's shoulder.

"See what I mean? My slaves, my whores, my salt wives, they are all timid, obedient creatures. No challenge to them at all. They don't play games, they just do as they are told and that is that. They don't scream, they don't escape, fight, try to resist or make deals with me. I've tried and they end up tying their own heads into knots trying to decipher what I want. That is the problem when you have to find salt wives and slaves in exile. Instead of getting lovely rebellious free folks that you force down, you end up with already made slaves. By the time I received Tala, there was nothing I could do to her to make her scream in true emotion. There isn't any left in her. But those are the types of servants I need for my home, so that is fine. But no fun. Your sister is fun and you are going to be fun, I can already tell."

Euron locked the chamber door, keeping his hand on Theon's shoulder.

 

"Yara! You look quite refreshed. Now, stand up and let us see the miraculous sight of you in a dress! Come on, don't be shy, stand up and give us a twirl!"

Blushing red, Yara awkwardly stood up, trying to keep the chain upon her neck out of the way.

Her hair was shining, hanging down to her shoulders which led the eye to the light blue cotton dress.

It was a simple one but well made, however it was made for the curves of Tala, not Yara.

 

Theon winced at the sight as Euron started to boom with mirth.

The shoulders were straining, Yara's muscles did not fit with a dress meant to accurate breasts and hips.

"Oh god, you look like a man trying to be a woman! I wonder if Theon puts on the dress, if he would look like a girl trying to be a boy?"

Euron let go of Theon's shoulder and threw himself into his chair.

 

"Alright. Enough fun for a moment. Go on, I know you want to hug your sister and cry. Go apologize for fucking up again and get your sad little story out to her. Yara can play at big sister and forgive your eternal blunders and blah, blah, blah."

Euron got himself his drink while Theon did rush to hug his sister tightly and whisper into her ear as she did the same.

"I'm going to save you. I swear it. Don't give up. Don't give in. I am saving you."

"You shouldn't have come here. Why did you do that? He has you now. He will try and use me against you! Don't let him okay? Please? Be careful."

"I'm saving you. Don't worry, I know what to do. Hush and let me do what I have to. I love you and I am sorry for all I've done to you. Now hush."

 

Euron let out a very loud yawn and slammed his tankard down hard on his small side table.

"Okay, this is growing sad, pathetic and boring. Stop hugging and whispering how sorry you both are. It's time to pay up. Theon asked for mercy for Yara, good old Uncle provided it. The Greyjoys needed to get justice for the destruction of Theon Greyjoy and received it. So I granted mercy for you, Yara, I granted your wishes, Theon and I got the justice from the North that both of you sought and couldn't achieve. I did it for you. Where is my reward, my thanks, my prize for all of that effort?"

 


	11. Scars

Theon winced a bit at Euron's words then he steeled himself.

Letting go of Yara, he turned and started towards his uncle hoping to shield his sister for a bit longer.

Euron laughed at the obvious attempt and snapped his fingers.

Yara's chain slithered noisily as she quickly walked past Theon and knelt at Euron's side.

 

She almost laughed at the look on Theon's face.

But Yara knew Euron better than her brother did, she knew that he loved to put on shows as much as he loved games.

If she dared to ruin his game by disobeying him, it didn't bear thinking of, it reminded her of losing her eye.

Yara swore in her head as Euron began using his damned boot to pet up and down her spine.

 

"Good girl. See, Theon? Yara has learned how to behave and properly respect her uncle and king. She takes her just punishment for her treason like a true Greyjoy. She is quite impressive. Yes. How about you, boy? Well, you are already well trained, we know that. But all I have ever really seen of you is your ass running off to hide somewhere or charge into some foolish right that isn't yours to charge into. We have to come up with a new name for you, don't we? Can't slip and call you Theon in public, Reek isn't a name I care for...can't call you boy forever. Though you are one, a boy. You'll never be a man. You never really were so it shouldn't bother you overmuch."

Euron chuckled over Theon's discomfort and blushing.

"Oh good god, you might cry soon! Ha! We shall see. Now, I want to play games, I want to have some fun. But first, dammit, boy, I cannot control my curiosity any longer. Take down those breeches so I can get a good look. You saw how my castration techniques killed Skinner. I want to see how he did it so you didn't bleed out."

 

Taking a deep breath, Theon reminded himself that this was all to save his sister.

He pulled down his breeches in one swift movement to get it over with and Theon stared defiantly at Euron as he did it.

Euron was too busy looking at Ramsay's handiwork to notice the small rebellious gesture.

Yara tried not to look but couldn't help taking a peek and the sympathy in her eyes nearly did Theon in.

 

"Look at the scarring...the careful stitching and that puckered little area...a unique version of your own little pussy, boy! I wonder if it's just as fuckable? Probably not, too small...but a finger, a tongue...hmmm. The possibilities for the future are getting better and better for me."

Euron was practically giddy as he pulled Yara closer and started to point out the best of Ramsay's handiworks.

Yara whined as he grabbed her hand and forced her to touch and trace the scars.

Theon let out a loud sob and clenched his fists at his sides, shutting his eyes tight, forcing himself to stay still.

 

Euron started to make Yara's palm go in circles over the harsh, red hot skin and both she and Theon were whining in true misery now.

Grimacing, Theon fought off both the pain of being touched there and the shame that it was his own sister touching that disgusting mess.

Whispering just loud enough for them to both hear, Euron spoke as his head rested upon Yara's shoulder.

"I will let you make a choice, my sweet niece, since you have so obedient today. You can use your hand and mouth on your brother's scars for my personal pleasure until he is raw, bloody and screaming for mercy. Or. You let your brother or I lick you. You can choose of course."

 

He moved away a bit so he could watch Yara and Theon's horrified reactions spread across their desperate little faces.

Oh it was so much fun to torment these wonderful relatives of his.

Euron is glad that he didn't murder them that first day after all, this truly was so much better.

Yara was thinking so hard he could almost see the smoke and then as Euron had hoped, Theon spoke up.

 

"Please, uncle! I...I want to play a game with you. Not with Yara, with you."

 


	12. Kiss

Euron's eyes lit up and he gave a curious and polite smile to Theon and kept his voice mild.

"Oh? I am flattered that you have so much interest in me. However, poor Yara must feel hurt that her little brother doesn't wish to spend what time he could with her. I understand though, you always had trouble sticking around for troublesome or scary things."

Theon braced himself then looked up at Euron with a mix of fear and contempt.

"This is perfect for you, a perfect balance. One too strong and proud to ever bend willingly and one too scared and cowardly to do anything but grovel on the floor. And of course, you will play your damned games and use us against each other. Hurrah for you, Uncle."

 

Euron's face went through a change and here came a tiny glint of interest.

"Oh my, was that a little spark of defiant anger from you? Which one do you become the most often? Reek or Theon? That was little Theon, I remember that arrogant angry cowardly snot. But I saw the other one, Reek. I saw Reek on the ship, didn't I? Yes, it was most interesting to watch. Do you control which one you can use most of the time? Or does Reek just appear when he feels like it?"

Carefully, Theon answered, trying not to let his hands fly to each other to count what fingers he had left.

"I am Theon and the other comes out when I am in extreme fear or...when things happen that remind me of some bad times."

He knew his uncle would be like Ramsay and be able to see when he lied, Reek whispered it and Theon believed it.

 

"That should be awful fun then! I cannot wait to meet Reek. Hmm...I wonder if he would lick Yara if I ordered him to?"

Euron laughed at the disgusted looks from the siblings and Theon hated that the answer would probably be yes.

He needed to make sure it never got that, Theon had to turn Euron's attention solely to him.

"Don't you want to spend your first time with me alone? After all, I doubt Yara had an audience when you raped and beat her the first time."

Theon nearly screamed when Euron reached out and pinched his cheek while chuckling.

 

"I have never raped your sister, boy. She always had a choice and sex was the one option she never chose. Otherwise, Yara would look much better."

Theon nearly cried over hearing that, both in relief and horror but Reek insisted on letting those tears fall, that it would amuse Euron.

It did and the man began to focus upon Theon, no longer touching Yara.

"And here you go crying like a child. Poor thing, it's all been so hard on you, hasn't it? No matter how far you run, the monsters always find you, little Theon."

"Please, Uncle. You are right, I'm scared to death right now and nearly pissing myself. Just for the first night, can I not play all these games? Just..."

 

Yara sighed, internally screaming at her stupid, idiot brother letting Euron see such weakness, such flaws!

He was making himself a target to keep Euron away from her and didn't he know that if Yara isn't there, it would be so much worse.

She couldn't guide or assist Theon in even the most basic ways if Euron didn't let her get in the game and have choices.

Theon couldn't understand how bad it could be!

 

"Okay, I am somewhat amused. I want to meet Reek. Here is my offer. You produce Reek. I get to play with Reek anyway I chose while Yara watches. Or...I force Reek out of you and have him lick your sister. With orders not to stop until she begs me to fuck her. Your choice, little boy."

"I will bring out Reek, he is already trying to take over."

Theon closed his eyes and started to pant, trembling and his hands began to inch towards each other to count fingers.

_He had to do this, he had to let Reek do this, they had to do this to save Yara._

_Reek is meek, weak, sneak, leak and he was leaking into Theon, filling him easily, too easily like a too often and familiar nightmare._

 

Euron and Yara watched as Theon seemed to get smaller, his face became even thinner, paler and his eyes grew larger, pupils dilated in terror.

"Fascinating. There he is, there is that Reek creature I saw on the ship! Amazing...look at that, Yara, did you see how he just...changed?"

Yara nodded and spoke dully.

"I have seen it before, Master."

 

"Oh..Reek? I want you to address me as Master. So will Theon once he gets back or you can give him the message, not sure how it works in that shattered fuck-pit of a head you share. Now Reek, I would like you take your clothes off, all of them. Then I want you to show me your best groveling act for me."

Euron smirked as the boy nearly leaped and kept his eyes low, staring hard at the ground, shaking, broken.

"Y..y...yes, M...master."

Euron grimaced a little.

"Oh dear. That stammer is dreadful. Try to work on getting rid of it. That might have amused your Northern bastard but it doesn't amuse me. It's irritating and I do not like to be irritated. Understand, Reek?"

 

Nodding fast, Reek whimpered then whispered fast, babbling so he wouldn't stammer as he used to with Ramsay.

"Sorry, Master, please...sorry."

Euron didn't mind the fast terrified apology and he merely waved his hand for Reek to undress.

Shivering, Reek took off his tunic, his stained, torn shirt and then he bent low to remove his boots, his breeches and underclothes, down to his bare feet.

 

"I want to see your best work, Reek. Don't worry, I am more creative than Ramsay ever was. I will let you choose things...that way you can fuck up and I can enjoy it. So I want you to give me your best grovel, boy. Show me the depths you will go to avoid losing more pieces, to keep me from wanting to try my hand at Ramsay's flaying."

Reek whimpered again and seemed to just fold up into a new shape.

He went down to the freezing stones, wincing as his bony knees clanked upon them.

Wincing, Reek bent over, hands on his face before he started to go down to his belly, nearly squirming forward rather than crawling.

 

Euron watched, nearly purring with malice and glee, his cock getting hard as the pathetic pet licked at his boots.

Reek then gave small licks to Euron's breeches as he inched his way up his Uncle's legs, gently going between them when they opened suggestively.

The desperate pet gave a small lick on the hardening bulge and then kept going, the tongue darting out to try and lick at the nipples under the cloth of Euron's shirt.

Lifting his head, not daring to touch Euron's neck without permission, Reek went into Euron's face.

 

Euron didn't move as his nephew's desperate narrow little face appeared before his.

Small timid licks upon Euron's lips then a sudden hard kiss full of some dark need that made Euron moan.

Reek kissed Euron deeply, his lips all over his uncle's and his tongue thrust into the man's mouth.

Euron accepted the clumsy, greasy kiss and found himself too impatient for games after all.

 

Yara watched sadly, knowing if she dared to look away, it could annoy Euron into taking out her other eye.

She flinched when Euron threw her brother down in front of her and grinned at her over the narrow boy.

"Watch me fuck your brother, sweetheart. Watch him offer me what you are too proud for. I want you to hear him beg and scream. If we are really lucky, the little fuck likes it and you can see him orgasm to his shame."

Reek did indeed scream and beg when Euron showed no mercy and was brutal in his sodomy.

 

Yara watched but tried to concentrate on only small details to escape seeing the bloody cock slam in and out of her poor brother.

She noticed the torchlights glistening off Euron's lips as he sneered and whispered filthy things to Reek, digging his fingers deep into the narrow bony hips.

The same glint was on Theon's lips as he sobbed, pleaded and wailed for mercy.

Euron grabbed a handful of Reek's hair and yanked him up so he could paw at the scars and bite hard into the frail shoulder.

 

Reek screamed but offered no resistance, just accepted the pain and shame as his due.

Euron strained into his nephew, pouring into him, growling in true shining pleasure, the bite he gave his pet was bloody and rivulets were making their crimson lines down the frail chest.

As the orgasm glow began to fade, Euron discovered the worst of the blood was coming from his own nose.

He pulled out of the boy and reached for a cloth, laughing.

"Boy, I fucked you so hard and it was so savage, it gave me a fucking nosebleed."

 

Reek curled up and sniffed, wiping his own nose while trying to stop crying.

Euron grabbed the cloth and put it against his nose hard but that didn't stop the blood that came out of his mouth.

With a look of utter shock and surprise, Euron fell down and then stared at his nephew.

Yara gave a tiny cry and watched as her uncle's eyes became unseeing as he thrashed and foamed then grew still.

 

Theon rushed forward and grabbed the keys to Yara's chains from Euron's breeches.

His nose was spouting and his mouth was starting to taste like copper, he had to hurry!

Yara was nearly bouncing as Theon released her from the chains.

"How? That was Dornish poison, wasn't it? You wore it and kissed him! How did you get that?"

 

"I was angry on the ship that night. That bitch kept making me do things for her and touching you in front of me...it made me pissed off. So I stole her damned poison lipstick that she prized so much. I kept it hidden, waiting for a chance to use it on Uncle Euron. You need to hurry, find that salt wife, she might help you in exchange for her own freedom out of this hellhole. Go hurry, before someone finds his body!"

"Use the remedy, quick! Then we can get out of here."

Yara was already grabbing the leash for her collar, knowing a way to get out of there.

She looked at Theon,expecting him to swallow whatever remedy required.

"I only stole the poison, Yara. Not the remedy. It was the only way to save you and I swore I would never abandon you again. Please, go, hurry and get safe! You'll be able to convince the Dragon Queen to lend you a hand in getting everyone here into your hands. Go, I love you, Yara but you need to get the fuck out of here, please!"

 

Yara grabbed her brother's face and then she did cry as she kissed his bloody, choking face.

"You stupid fucking idiot! I love you, thank you for my freedom but I didn't want it like this. Theon? Theon?"

 


	13. May Never Die

Yara stood there frozen for a moment, just staring at the stone walls, listening for activity close by.

She had dried her eyes and ransacked Euron's room for clothing, coin, weaponry.

Perhaps the salt wife could be lured with trinkets as well as freedom?

Fully dressed again from head to toe in leather helped her feel steadier.

 

The patch over her ruined eye, her odd grin looked truly sharp now that Euron gave her so many jagged teeth.

And suddenly it had become GOOD to look in the mirror that her uncle always taunted her with.

Yara's eye narrowed and the smile grew wider as she twirled the tube of poison from Theon's cloak.

There wasn't much left, but Yara wouldn't need much to prove her point.

 

Yara knew this was a huge chance but one thing was clear to her.

She had to run from her home once and she wasn't repeating herself.

Luckily, the few men to receive the poison were already too drunk and unnoticed by others. 

 

They were asleep or mostly senseless making it easy for Yara to put the poison directly into their mouths, nostrils or eyes.

Yara would just have to hope the timing worked.

Then she went back to Euron's room and with a look of humor to her uncle and with sadness to Theon, Yara did some grisly work.

 

When all the men awoke in the morning there was one hell of a ruckus.

The servants woke first and had begun screaming and fleeing at the horror in the throne room.

Hungover and aching, the men woke to strike at the fleeing small-folk, staggering to see what scared them so badly.

It was a sight that made the men that still had their tongues go mute and they all just stared.

 

Yara Greyjoy sat upon the throne as if it had been created for her.

Her hair was as crazed as a Wildling, her eye patch was painted to a terrifying cold Kraken's eye.

The smile was too wide and full of sharp points and shards, due to the condition of the teeth, her lips were stained red with deep cuts.

In one hand she tenderly held her brother's head and in the other hand, she gently bounced her uncle's head.

 

"I am truly your Queen. Not only have I slain your leader and my own brother to prove this to you, I offer you this proof as well. The proof that our god has chosen me. Those of you who would only offer blind allegiance to my uncle shall die without more than this judgment."

Yara leaned forward and lifted her eye patch to show the ruin she finished carving out.

"I curse you to die. May you drown from the inside out. Just like my uncle, may the rottenness inside of you finally destroy you."

By the end of the day any loyalist that wasn't clawing at their throats and dying, was bending to their new fierce queen.

 

The dead were walking and all were being called to the Great War, there was no time to do more than burn the dead and sail.

However, Yara did make sure to have every maester she could reach know the true story of Theon Greyjoy.

Who escaped Ramsay Bolton of Winterfell to save Lady Sansa Stark. 

Then pledged his life in service to his sister's rise to Queen and sacrificed himself to save her.


End file.
